


From This Moment

by shinysharp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp
Summary: Seungcheol wants to marry Jisoo.Jisoo isn’t so sure. He isn’t very sure of a lot of things but he still follows Seungcheol’s plans while he pretends to know what he’s doing. He just wishes his instincts won’t fail him.Seungcheol is more determined than he has ever been to show Jisoo that his instincts are right.





	1. Chapter 1

From this moment on, I will love you always.

On this journey we venture together.

I will be by your side through ups and downs.

I will hold your hands through health and sickness.

This my promise to you, I will keep forever.

Till death do us part, I will never weaver.

It was short but it was enough to bring tears to Jisoo’s eyes although he wasn’t very sure if these were tears of pure happiness. He liked Seungcheol, a lot, but he didn’t know if he made the right decision to marry someone whom he had been dating for less than 3 months. He was scared. At the same time he was over the moon.

His mom told him he couldn’t like boys because that’s a sin. She also told him he couldn’t leave the States and survive alone in strange land.

_Strange land._

He remembered scoffing at those words. It was his homeland. Okay he was born and raised in the States but hey he was 100% Korean and Korea will always be his homeland. Well that’s not the point, the point was he was now in Korea, starting a career, making friends, _marrying a boy._ A cute boy at that and he’s really good in bed too.

Jisoo liked to disobey his mom. He liked it better when his little rebellious acts were not considered disaster. This though, this was not a little rebellious act. He was here, standing on a secluded beach with a handsome man who was now his husband, holding a secret wedding for just the two of them.

He didn’t know if it was Seungcheol’s kiss or the fact that he was pulling off everything with ease, his mother thought he couldn’t. Either way, he wore a ring on his left hand and was being kissed hard by his brand new husband. He better enjoy.

If this will end up a disaster, Jisoo was willing to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

“I just wanted to make you a meal why is that so wrong?” Jisoo screamed.

Seungcheol didn’t know whether if he should stay angry or laugh at his sobbing husband. Sure he was angry but seeing a grown ass man cry was kind of amusing too, and he was even ugly crying with tears and snot completed with a wail. “Wait now am I supposed to comfort you?” Seungcheol couldn’t help himself and laughed in the end. “I thought you were the one who messed up!”

“Who told you to comfort me?” Jisoo shoved Seungcheol’s shoulder but Seungcheol inched closer to him.

“Look,” Seungcheol said, with a small smile but also with some leftover anger, “I’m not angry at you because you messed up, although you did a pretty bad job. I’m just angry at the situation.” He gestured towards the kitchen.

“I know! I know that I messed up but you don’t have to scold me this hard!” Jisoo whined. “I just thought you might like a meal after a long day at work.”

“I know you’re a good kid and I appreciate that you’re willing to do it all for me, but baby, you can’t even cook ramen without getting the noodle soggy. How did you think you could do a full meal?” Seungcheol’s voice was softer albeit he was still amused at his husband. “Now, now, stop crying, wipe those snot,” Seungcheol spoke as he wipe Jisoo’s tear streaked face by himself, “Let’s just order take out yeah?”

“I want pizza.” Jisoo squeaked from under Seungcheol’s big hands wiping his face.

“Hawaiian?” Seungcheol asked. “Hawaiian.” Jisoo confirmed with a nod.

**

After dinner, they agreed to clean up together the mess Jisoo conjured up by making what was supposed to be their dinner. Seungcheol will never comprehend what Jisoo did to turn the stew into glue and burn the omelet and manage to leave that much chaos in the kitchen. He found his husband’s attempt at cooking to be cute nonetheless.

“Baby?” Seungcheol found Jisoo standing by the window when he came out of the shower. “Hmm?” Jisoo looked ethereal under the moonlight. Seungcheol hugged Jisoo and kissed his neck, “You smell so good.” “Cheol, we use the same products, you smell the same.” “And you look so beautiful under the moonlight.” “Cheol it’s cloudy, there’s no moon nor star.”

“What?”

“What what? See the sky yourself.”

Seungcheol released Jisoo to go sulk on the bed with a pout.

“Aww, come on baby, don’t sulk again.” Jisoo stood at the edge of the bed and pulled Seungcheol’s face to his body. He stoked Seungcheol’s soft hair. “You smell good too and your hair is so soft and you too look so beautiful under the light of _street lamps_.” He laughed. “It’s the streetlights Cheol. You’re just so whipped for me that you thought everything including streetlights to be romantic.”

Seungcheol tried to pry away from Jisoo but Jisoo kept holding Seungcheol close. After a lot of struggle, they both fell on the bed.

Jisoo straddled Seungcheol and cupped his red face, “My baby is a tomato. You don’t have to be embarrassed for being smitten with your own husband.” Jisoo teased.

“Go away,” Seungcheol pouted, “you blew the mood!” He pretend to shake Jisoo off him.

“Admit it,” Jisoo pressed their bodies, chest to chest, “you’re so whipped for me.”

“Nope.” Seungcheol made a pathetic attempt at shoving Jisoo away which only prompted Jisoo to attain his hands too.

“Admit it.” Jisoo whispered near Seungcheol’s face and wiggled his butt. Seungcheol groaned, “Of course, I’m whipped for you. How do you think you got me to do this marriage thing if I’m not verrry into you? What did you do? Did you drugged m-” Jisoo cut Seungcheol off by pressing his lips to Seungcheol’s. “I’m so into you too Cheol.”

 _‘Oh dear god,’_ Seungcheol thought. How in the world did Jisoo managed to be a crying boy at one minute and got Seungcheol all flustered the next? He flipped their position before taking his pajama off. “You’re so gonna get it for teasing me Hong Jisoo.”

Jisoo giggled and pulled Seungcheol down for another kiss. Seungcheol loved when Jisoo took initiative. He loved Jisoo’s playful bites. He loved when Jisoo grinded on him, showing he was as eager. “Off, now.” Seungcheol said and yanked at Jisoo’s pajama. He too wiggled out of his pants while Jisoo worked on his own clothes.

When they resumed position, naked bodies stacked on each other, it was perfect. Every nook and curve of their bodies fit into each other perfectly. It had been months they were married but Seungcheol could never get enough of the skin on skin feeling with his husband.

Jisoo’s kisses and touches will never stop giving Seungcheol butterflies. His heart will never stop doing the same tribal dance when Jisoo’s mouth engulfed his hardness nor will he ever get sick of Jisoo’s taste on his tongue.

He will never get bored worshipping Jisoo’s body and take his sweet time to sink himself into Jisoo as he knew Jisoo will always gasps at the fullness and grip him a little bit harder. He knew Jisoo’s body as well as his own and he knew exactly when and what to do to get them both to euphoria. Therefore, he knew their love making will always be perfect.

What he didn’t know was how a one night stand guy like himself got tied down to this religious pretty boy.

Guess Jisoo really did drugged his soul.

**

“C’mere you.” Seungcheol pulled Jisoo into a bear hug.

“Stop! You’re making my suit wrinkle.” Jisoo pulled away.

“Stop being so nervous. I’m sure you’ll kill it.” Seungcheol said as he was untying and retying Jisoo’s necktie.

“I’m not so sure, people here don’t see us kindly.” Jisoo rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Don’t worry Jisoo. You said they’re a private institute franchised from abroad and they have a no discrimination policy. They’ll only see you for your intelligence and not for your sexuality. You’ll be fine.” Seungcheol comfort his husband. Seungcheol kept encouraging his husband during the entire car ride to Jisoo’s interview.

Jisoo was grateful for his husband’s support but he was still nervous. He was a part-time lecturer of a university’s English department. His master degree and volunteering experience had helped tremendously in landing himself a respectable job not long after he arrived Korea. The name of his university also helped him to find tutoring works here and there. It was not much, but it was enough to live by, and he was finally free.

But when he was out as gay and married the playboy Seungcheol, everything changed. He was laid off from his part-time position and kids’ parents looked at him differently. He had been unemployed for two months now, not considering the month long drama with his university and kids’ parents, right after his honeymoon.

Jisoo like to think it was all worth it. Seungcheol was an incredible husband. He was kind and loving, nothing like the Seungcheol before they married. The sex was amazing too. It’s true Jisoo was a virgin and never even had romantic experience with girls let alone boys and had nothing to compare Seungcheol to but he was pretty sure no one can measure up to Seungcheol when it comes to passion and technique.

 _‘Okay,’_ Jisoo mentally slapped himself, _“not the time to daydream about sex.’_ He was waiting for his turn in interviewing with a newly established institute. He heard they paid a lot and they don’t discriminate in employment decisions. He hoped it’s true. Although Seungcheol’s job was enough to support their lifestyle, Jisoo really wanted to work. He needed to prove his mother wrong that his sexuality wasn’t a disease nor will it destroy his life.

“No-17, Hong Jisoo.”

This is it, he only had to ace the interview and his life will be perfect from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

"I still can't believe they hired me after that." Jisoo mumbled into Seungcheol's back.

  
"Why not? You're brilliant, there's no way they won't hire you," Seungcheol said, "pass me the cabbage." He added.

  
Jisoo reluctantly pried himself from his husband to take the cabbage out of the fridge. "Can you believe I told my prospective employer that I'm gay?" He said, handing Seungcheol the cabbage.

  
"Yes, in fact, I do." Seungcheol rinsed and chopped the vegetable as Jisoo re-attached himself to the cooking man. "You're out and proud, remember? And you got hired in the end so everything's fine."

  
"Yeah, yeah, they did!" Jisoo said as if he still couldn't believe he just landed a job where his employer knew his sexuality. "I'm actually nervous you know? They won't fire me on day 1 because I'm too... you know... gay?"

  
"What're you talking about?" Seungcheol turned around, put his hands on Jisoo's shoulders and looked into his husband's eyes. "They hired you knowing that you're gay because of your skills. They're not gonna lose a good teacher with credentials such as yours." He let Jisoo taste dinner. "It's good." Jisoo gave his husband two thumbs up." "Besides," Seungcheol stirred the pot one last time before serving it in a bowl, "I know you'll be great. You'll be the brightest teacher they've ever seen that they'll be begging you to never quit."

  
"Thank you baby," Jisoo kissed Seungcheol on cheek, "Both for dinner and for pep talk."

  
"Don't mention it." Seungcheol smiled his dimpled smile as he returned the kiss and it made Jisoo fall for Seungcheol a little bit more.

  
**

  
Jisoo would say he fell a little bit more for Seungcheol everyday. It's only because he never liked Seungcheol that much to start with. Sure he liked him enough to marry him but not like he was smitten for the man. If he was really honest with himself, he'll have to say he only married Seungcheol just to spite his mother. It was a really rushed decision on both of their sides. Besides, there was undeniable physical attraction between them. Seungcheol couldn't keep his hands off Jisoo and Jisoo loved the attention and ecstasy. However, Jisoo was never as emotionally invested as Seungcheol was. He never believed Seungcheol to be in love with him as deep as he claimed. So he'd say he was discovering Seungcheol as they lived together and building that trust. He hoped that it will lead him to eventually love Seungcheol one day. For now he just like Seungcheol a lot and Seungcheol seemed to have no problem with the relationship between them.

  
"Take deep breath before you go in, greet everyone with your best smile and blind them with your intelligence!" Seungcheol said as he fumbled with Jisoo's necktie.

  
"I don't know, I'm really nervous!" Jisoo shrugged.

  
"Why are you acting weird, you're the most confident person I've ever seen. You shouldn't be nervous, you should be happy to land a well paying job." Seungcheol patted Jisoo's shoulder.

  
"Thank you Cheol, you always know what to say but I'm really nervous right now because I need this job so bad and I can't afford to lose it." Jisoo said with a small voice.

  
"Come on baby, you haven't even started yet. I know you'll be good. I know they'll like you." Seungcheol really wanted to say Jisoo didn't need that job. No, not with Seungcheol's income from his shop but he kept it to himself because as much as he knew Jisoo would do well in the job, he also knew Jisoo needed a boost of his pride.

  
Jisoo was nothing if not a proud man. He was proud of his education, his teaching career and his sexuality. Maybe that's what drew Seungcheol in, Jisoo's pride. Coming from an orphanage and building himself up to become a small business owner, Seungcheol looked strong. However deep inside, he was always that little boy who had to act tough not to get bullied. He had to hide his crush on his ex-bestfriend because being homo was gross. After losing that person, he immersed himself in his little book and CD shop until he can afford a good coner shop in this big shopping mall. He promised himself that he will never love again. Instead, he surrounded himself with girls, and boys. Until Jisoo appeared in his shop, like a miracle. Then the rest is history.

  
"See the building is really near the shopping mall." Jisoo chirped. He was a lot brighter now.

  
Seungcheol was chatting him up on their way here. He was glad his talk had somewhat reduced Jisoo's tension, and that he's still got it. He may have been out of the game since he met Jisoo but he can still sweet talk his husband into doing things, both in and out of bed.

  
"It is really near!" Seungcheol was disappointed to see it wasn't right-next-to-each-other near but two-bus-stops near. Anyway, it's okay as long as he can still drive here for lunch. "Good luck and have fun." He waved as Jisoo disappeared into the building.

  
Seungcheol sulked. He wanted to suprise Jisoo for lunch with a nice set of sushi from the shop near his. He didn't plan to get scolded by Jisoo for closing out the shop at lunch, which was peak time for his shop, according to Jisoo. So he did whoever will do in this situation, sulk. "The peak time's in the evening tho." he mumbled in small voice.

  
"I know that but lunch is still busy and you can't just close the shop as you wish. What about the regulars?" Jisoo scolded as he stuffed his face with the sushi Seungcheol bought.

  
"I just wanted to suprise you." Seungcheol retorted.

  
"I know." Another pice of sushi.

  
"I just wanted to make you happy." Seungcheol fake sniffed.

  
"I know." Jisoo finished his box.

  
"It's your first day of work and I figured it'd be awkward at lunch so I-"

  
"Are you eating that? You don't like salmon right?" Jisoo interrupted and when he saw the look on Seungcheol's face, he smiled his sweetest, "I know you're just being thoughtful but I don't want you to abandon your shop just like this 'cuz I know how much you love it."

  
"But I love you more. Look, Soo, if you don't want me butting around at your work, I won't. It's one thing to be out as gay but you probably won't want your colleagues to find out you have a husband." Seungcheol lowered his head.

  
"Now, you're just talking nonsense!" Jisoo crossed his arms, very teacher-like. "Why won't I want to show off my handsome husband? In fact, I will even take other teachers to your shop and introduce you. You know, more business. But don't even think about leaving it especially during peak hours." Jisoo shook his finger at Seungcheol. "Gee, How can you think that, if anything, it just shows that I'm as invested in your shop as you are."

  
Jisoo patted Seungcheol's hair and it was all it took for Seungcheol to smile again. "Fine, I won't leave it again." He admitted like a guilty child.  
"Now that salmon..." Jisoo pointed his chopsticks at Seungcheol's box. 

  
**

 

That evening, Jisoo came to Seungcheol's shop to assist with sales. He claimed sales were better when both of them were together. He said, "They don't need to know we're a gay couple. Let's just use our visual to increase our sales."

  
And he was right. Their shop was incredibly popular especially between girls. It may or may not had been Seungcheol's stretegical decision to open his shop at a shopping in university district and near girl's university as he claimed but it sure was a great spot. Girls really love when they both were in the shop and act all friendly. They loved their 'bromance' although they still needed to hide they were actually a couple. Seungcheol wanted Jisoo to help around at shop, permanently, but knowing Jisoo's pride, he didn't say it. He wanted Jisoo to be happy. Now Jisoo was happy with his own job with non-homophobic colleagues. When Jisoo was happy, that made him happy. And that's all it mattered.

  
**

  
"Teacher Lee, are you free after school?" Jisoo asked as he came out of his class.

  
"Yes Teacher Hong, do you need me for anything?"

  
"I just wanted to introduce you to my husband, you know, the one who manages a book shop near here."

  
"Oh your husband! I've always wanted to meet him." Teacher Kim, the woman with a PH.D in Physic, called from her desk. "I heard he's really handsome. Shame I didn't get to meet him when he came."

  
"Ahh I've been there once," Teacher Lee, a Korea literature enthusiast who taught the adult class said, "and he had quite a collection of poetry books there."

  
"Yes, he can even find you technical books if you ever need one and can't find anywhere else." Jisoo raised his voice so that the whole office can hear. More sales, he thought to himself, proud of his marketing tactics. He was always guilty to not help Seungcheol around at the shop but he also told himself that it wans't wrong to want his own thing. Getting married didn't mean one lost their identity, getting married was a partnership where two people support each other.

  
For now, Jisoo was happy that he can have his own job and still be able to help Seungcheol in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back. I'm done with my thesis. Thank all of you who whished me luck on that.   
> Now that I'm back to fanfics, I'm flowing with inspirations and I have an idea for a new fic. It's gonna be filthy JiHanCheol one. But now I already have 2 fics going on, both of which I wish to be something well-written with solid plot (meaning slow updates/ a long time to finish). So I'm not sure about starting a new chaptered one.   
> I want to know what you guys think. Let me know in comments if I should finish the current ones first or should I just do it.


	4. Chapter 4

“Cheol,” Jisoo whispered as he touched Seungcheol’s cheek then traced his fingertips on the hint of facial hair shading around his mouth, “wake up,” he blows on Seungcheol’s eyelashes. Jisoo wouldn’t call his husband hairy but compared to himself, Seungcheol tended to develop facial hair faster and have just enough hair on his body to look [sexy](https://twitter.com/shiny_sharp/status/1071989711428759552). And Jisoo sure wasn’t complaining for a sexy, cuddly teddy bear of a husband.

Seungcheol grumbled, “It’s Saturdayyyy, I’m entitled to open the shop late.” and refused to wake up but he made no attempt to hide his face from Jisoo’s intrusion.

Seungcheol’s grumble only encouraged Jisoo to advance more on him. “But you promised me home-made pasta this weekend.” He hovered over Seungcheol and planted pecks all over his face. “Wake up and cook for me.” When he didn’t get any reaction, he straddled Seungcheol and start tickling him. Seungcheol wriggled under Jisoo’s attack while trying to keep his eyes shut. “Are you awake now?” Jisoo asked between tickles and kisses.

“No.” Although he refused to get up, Seungcheol tried nothing to shake Jisoo off again as Jisoo stopped the tickles to start grinding into him slowly. He laid there with a grin plastered on his face as Jisoo covered him with even more kisses.

 “Off with this.” Jisoo pulled off Seungcheol’s t-shirt over his head.

“What about your pasta?” Seungcheol grinned but heeded his husband order.

“Since you’re not getting up to cook, I’ll have to eat you first.” Jisoo said with a smirk. Seungcheol giggled and cringed at the same time at Jisoo’s attempt at dirty talk. But then, when Jisoo grinded his ass down on Seungcheol’s already forming bulge, his mock grin turned into moans.

Jisoo bombarded Seungcheol’s chest with even more kisses. Not long after, Seungcheol pulled him up into a passionate kiss, all tongues and bites. Jisoo paused the kiss to take his top off before laying back down on Seungcheol’s chest, resuming the kiss. He missed this, he missed the intimacy of skin on skin contact and what it felt like to melt into each other like this.

It’s only been a few months at the institute but the job demanded so much of his time and energy that they hadn’t been able to have sex (or make love as Seungcheol preferred) like before. He’d be too tired on weeknights and Seungcheol worked late at his shop on weekends when Jisoo would also come to help and they’d rather be cuddling and binge watching dramas together then having sex.

Seungcheol said sex was not the only important factor that held a marriage together and Jisoo agreed. But not having sex at all for a long period of time wouldn’t be too good for a marriage too, right? So, that was why Jisoo was trying to coax Seungcheol into a hot session of morning sex, not because he was a sex crazed monster, despite knowing they’ll be late to open the shop at this rate. Not that Seungcheol needed much persuasion, and by the way he took his time for foreplay, he didn’t mind being late for the shop either.

Seungcheol tried to flip their position and Jisoo let him. Jisoo threaded his fingers into Seungcheol’s locks as Seungcheol lowered himself along Jisoo’s body, leaving wet kisses and nibbles until he settled between Jisoo’s thighs.

Seungcheol was keen on foreplay and Jisoo loved that. Although he didn’t have any experience to compare Seungcheol to, he was sure he wanted no one else after their first night in Seungcheol’s car. A car was a lousy place to lose your virginity but with Seungcheol, Jisoo couldn’t care less about where they did it. Especially when he was hoping for a quick bang with the hot stranger who was checking him out in a club, he expected it to be everything what he’d heard, painful and unsatisfying.

He didn’t expect it to be a mind-blowing good fuck and Seungcheol to be so gentle yet passionate, like he was right now. Jisoo moaned when Seungcheol sucked rather forcefully on the head of his cock, taking him back to the present. Jisoo bucked inside Seungcheol’s mouth for more friction but Seungcheol pushed his pelvic back with a firm hand. “Be patient baby.” Seungcheol said with a smile before licking the length of Jisoo’s prick.

Jisoo stayed patient because he wasn’t the type to beg, and also because he knew Seungcheol was all for Jisoo’s pleasure before himself. He sucked in a sharp breath when Seungcheol inserted a slicked finger. Seungcheol bit Jisoo’s hip as he inserted another finger. Jisoo groaned and clench Seungcheol’s fingers.

“You like it huh? When I bite you?” Seungcheol teased before biting again on Jisoo’s thigh.

“Shut up!” Jisoo hissed.

“Aww baby don’t be mean.” Seungcheol said as he added one more finger.

Jisoo whimpered but at the fullness and made sure to tug harder at Seungcheol’s hair. Seungcheol let Jisoo take his little revenge for being teased. For the moment, he put all his attention into making Jisoo slick and relax enough to take him.

As Seungcheol prepared Jisoo’s hole, Jisoo reached out to pull on Seungcheol’s neglected prick and Seungcheol returned the favor by licking Jisoo. “E-enough,” Jisoo croaked when he felt the on assault of pleasure was too much. He didn’t want to finish like this. He wanted to finish while connected. He wanted Seungcheol to just go on and fuck him.

And Seungcheol didn’t disappointed as he did just that. None of that making love bullshit for now. Once he entered Jisoo, he lost the control which he always worked hard to keep.

Gosh… it had really been so long.

Seungcheol sunk into Jisoo’s welcoming heat and Jisoo sucked him greedily inside.

More.

Both of them craved more contact.

To be deeper.

To be harder.

Seungcheol pounded inside Jisoo with Jisoo’s hands guiding his hips into and out, in faster strokes. Jisoo was so near even before Seungcheol entered him that he had to try so hard not to come at the first stroke. He clenched hard in attempt to prevent him coming so soon and to let Seungcheol stay inside longer.

The tighten Jisoo’s grip on him, the harder Seungcheol pounded inside, chasing that sweet release.

It really had been so long.

How long was it? Three weeks? A month?

It was enough for both of them to shudder at the friction and to give up to the feeling of ecstasy so soon. Seungcheol came first with a cry and violent spasms making him fell on top of Jisoo as he shot inside Jisoo. The powerful release of Seungcheol’s cum inside him, together with the friction on his dick trapped between their slick bodies under Seungcheol’s body weight, set Jisoo off as well.

Still connected, they rode their orgasm off. Jisoo gasped when Seungcheol pulled out and his cum flowed out. Seungcheol rolled off Jisoo and stayed still for a while, catching his breath. Jisoo snuggled closer to Seungcheol’s torso, not caring if his face was smeared with his own cum off Seungcheol’s chest.

After a while, they decided drying cum was more gross than they were tired and got up to wash off. “Can we have pasta at dinner?” Seungcheol pleaded as Jisoo was getting dressed. “We can close the shop early and go shopping together?”

Jisoo glanced at Seungcheol and saw the man still undressed. “We’re already late Cheol, we should as well skip today.”

“It’s a good idea!” Seungcheol piped up.

“It’s sarcasm!” Jisoo facepalmed.

“But it’s a good idea nonetheless,” Seungcheol grinned, “The weather’s getting colder and the customers are not that many anyway,” he grinned wider, “and it’s been so long, I want to be with you all day if I can, I want more.”

“More you want, more you get.” Jisoo laughed before pulling Seungcheol into a kiss. “But seriously, can you come again though?” Jisoo asked between kisses.

“I don’t think so, but kiss me more.” Seungcheol demanded and Jisoo complied. And they fell back on the bed, which was being stripped off the tainted covers.

“This is great, guess I should close the shop once a week.” Seungcheol said as they caught their breath from their intense make out session.

“Really? Can you do that? A rest day would’ve been really good for both of us.” Jisoo perked up.

“Yeah, I’m relying mainly on online orders and I’m my own boss so I can do whatever I can.” Seungcheol smiled proudly.

Jisoo laughed at his husband’s corniness, “Wow who would’ve thought I’d go and marry a business owner?”

“Small business owner.” Seungcheol corrected him.

“Whatever.” Jisoo snorted.

And they kissed again.

**

The pair somehow got up from their messy bed and went out for grocery shopping in the evening. They cooked together… well, Seungcheol cooked and Jisoo helped taste-test. They had a good meal, thanks to his superior taste buds, Jisoo said. His stuck-up humor aside, Jisoo still had the decency to volunteer to wash the dishes since Seungcheol did all the preparing and cooking.

So there he was, washing the dishes very slowly while Seungcheol hugged him and pressed small kisses into his cheeks, neck and shoulders; literally every inch of exposed skin that he can kissed. “I love it.” Jisoo sighed after he dried his hands and melted into Seungcheol’s waiting arms.

“I love you.” Seungcheol whispered.

“I love this,” Jisoo repeated, denying to reciprocate Seungcheol’s sentient. “I love being with you. I love doing chores with you. I love making love to you.” He hesitated before continuing, “I love to know that you’ll be there in my future, I love that you’re mine.” His voice soften at the end, too emotional to go on. 

He loved this moment too, where he could be raw and vulnerable about his feelings and not afraid to get hurt.

“I know Soo.” Seungcheol sighed. “I love this too.” It was okay he’d never heard Jisoo said he loved him. He knew that someday, Jisoo will share his feelings and say the words back. For now, words were not important. What was important was the moment they were sharing together, right then, right there, in each other’s arms.

**

Jisoo was glad he lost his virginity to his husband. And as he said, he’d want no one else to touch him the way Seungcheol did nor would he want to spend his life with anyone other than Seungcheol. If that was love, he guessed he loved Seungcheol, in a sexual and dependent kind of light. But love was such a strong emotion and he wouldn’t want to admit it, not just yet.

He just needed to make sure what he felt for Seungcheol before he will say it out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *psst*
> 
> Jisoo's virginity lost story (as well as how they met) will be revealed next update. Stay tune.


	5. Chapter 5

05

*then*

“This is wrong,” Jisoo thought.

He wanted to push the drunk man who was grinding on him away and get the hell out of there, but this was what he wanted and fought for.

Jisoo left home in LA and flew to Seoul on an offer of a teaching intern job. He knew the country was a bit shy on LGBT rights but he had to get away, badly, from his controlling mother, if he was gonna live his life how he feels right. At first, he just lived his new merry gay life in the online forums. He knew there were gay bars but wasn’t brave enough to venture into one.

Then he met Hansol and his amazing fiancé Seungkwan. He tagged along to their club dates and enjoyed the scene, never mixing in with the hot mess on the dance floor. But that day, he was alone. Hansol and Seungkwan stood him up for some emergency he knew was their vindication for a we’ll-just-stay-in-and-fuck.

Well, he was there, might as well go in and enjoy, Jisoo decided. Little did he know it would be both the worst and best decision he had ever made.

***

*now*

“… and that’s how you found me that night, drugged and grinded on by a gross filth.” Jisoo shook his head.

“And jumped on me later.” Seungcheol added with a chuckle.

“Hey I was drugged alright!” Jisoo protested. “I’m not proud of it either, but I caught you because of that night, so all’s well.”

“You caught me, like I’m a pokemon.” Seungcheol teased.

“No, I caught you, like a wedding bouquet,” Jisoo shifted and tilted his head up to kiss Seugncheol on his chin. “Do we plan to spoon all night?” He asked.

“Nope.” Came the answer.

“Oh okay.” Hurt, Jisoo wiggled their tangled limbs free, over to his side of the bed. “Of course, it’s getting hot and _oof!_ ”

Seungcheol flung his arm over Jisoo’s stomach, “I like it better when you face me when we cuddle,” and pull him back inside his arms.

Jisoo liked it too. He liked Seungcheol’s warmth around him, just like that night where he may or may not have been drugged, but was definitely drunk, but not enough not to remember every single detail, like he claimed he didn’t.

***

*then*

Jisoo decided to call it quits when the dancing floor gets too much for him but the guy dancing with him had different ideas for him. He started being handsy and tried to trap Jisoo so that he couldn’t leave.

That was when Seungcheol came in. In the good old knight in shining armor to the damsel in distress fashion but Jisoo wasn’t a damsel. In fact, Jisoo called the handsome stranger Seungcheol his boyfriend, put on a big show of kissing Seungcheol on the dance floor and flipped the guy a finger. Then he pulled a dazed Seungcheol out of the club.

***

*now*

“You were like ‘what now’ and it was the cutest.” Seungcheol reminisced the first time he met his husband. “You know I watched you as you came on every Friday and thought you were really handsome.”

“Why didn’t you talk to me then?” Jisoo asked. He remembered those brown eyes stealing glances at him too.

“Are you kidding? Your friends were really protective and Seungkwan was very scary!” Seungcheol laughed at the image of Seungkwan frowning disapprovingly at everyone who tried to approach Jisoo.

“That’s true.” Jisoo laughed.

“That day, I thought my chance finally came but then that jerk got to you first.” Seungcheol let Jisoo shift away and he flipped himself to lay on his belly with his face propped up in his palm. “That’s cute!” Jisoo booped Seungcheol’s nose.  Seungcheol continued, “and he got the guts to drug you. I was really mad but you handled the situation pretty well considering the state you were in.”

“Yeah.” Jisoo lied on his back, looking up at his husband. He knew how this went down and has also heard it many times from Seungcheol but it never got old for him.

“So you were like ‘what do we do’ and I was like ‘can you perhaps kiss me again’ and you did and it was perfect.” Seungcheol smiled at the memory.

“Mm.” Jisoo hummed, encouraging his husband to go on.

“And then we went to my car, and then you started undoing my pants. I mean I know you were drugged but you were so bold and so… so beautiful.” Seungcheol flicked a stand of hair on Jisoo’s forehead. “You are beautiful,” he whispered.

Jisoo extended his arms and Seungcheol melted into his chest. “And then?” Jisoo asked. He remembered what happened after, vividly. He also remembered feeling bold like Seungcheol said. He just wanted to touch the stranger with the familiar brown eyes. He had to and he knew it wasn’t just about being rebellious nor losing his virginity. It was something about Seungcheol that drew him in and urged him on.

“And then… and then… your hands were everywhere and you kissed my eyes, and I undressed you and _gosh_ ,” Seungcheol sighed, exasperated by the mental image, “you were so so beautiful!” He propped himself up to look at his beautiful husband. Beautiful and his.

“Then?” Jisoo encouraged Seungcheol to carry on with his story. “Then, I tried to enter you.” As Seungcheol continued, Jisoo started to kiss Seungcheol’s neck and hooked his legs around his hip, letting Seungcheol feel his hard on.

Seungcheol groaned and whispered in Jisoo’s ear, “… but no amount of saliva and pre-cum was enough to fit me inside you. You were so tight and so hot, you drove me completely crazy.”

“Uh huh!” Jisoo moaned when Seungcheol grinded down on him with his own hardness.

“So I took you home and properly prepared you and fucked you good.” Seungcheol growled the last sentence.

“Like what you’re gonna do now?” Jisoo only had to ask for his husband to deliver and oh how he deliver.

Whenever they talked about the day they met and fucked for the first time, they stopped at that specific night.

Because Seungcheol freaking out with guilt for taking Jisoo without his consent wasn’t sexy.

Although Jisoo knew he wasn’t drunk enough nor was he drugged and he actually wanted Seungcheol to ravish him, he will never say so.

Because how was he ever explained the hard to get act he put on for Seungcheol while letting him woo him.

***


	6. Chapter 6

_“Cheol, baby, are you staying late again tonight?”_

_“Yeah, looks like it. I’m sorry baby. I will make it up to you after all of this is done, I promise.”_

_“Don’t worry and just focus on your job. In fact, I might drop by to help. Do you want anything from Boo’s?”_

_“Will you do it for me? I’ll have whatever you have please.”_

_“Okay. See you.”_

_“See you, love you.”_

Jisoo sighed and put the phone away. Although Seungcheol was busy with his new business venture, he never forgot to say _‘love you’_ after every phone conversations or whenever he left for work in the mornings. For Jisoo, it was sweet but it also put pressure on him to do the same which he couldn’t get himself to.

It was not that he was unhappily married to Seungcheol, he liked his husband a lot and he was happier living with Seungcheol than he had ever been before in his life. It was just that he couldn’t articulate the word, not just yet. Love was a big word and Jisoo was afraid of what that word could do to him. As much as he liked to be married to Seungcheol, and the sex was great, he didn’t want to be vulnerable in this relationship.

***

“So you’re saying that you love Seungcheol but don’t want to admit you’re in love with him because it’ll make you vulnerable? Hyung, that doesn’t even make sense!” Seungkwan massaged his temple because Jisoo was giving him a migraine with all his delusion.

“I mean, I’m not sure I’m in love with him… yet…” Jisoo said, tentatively.

“Oh come on! You married the guy!” Seungkwan couldn’t believe him. He would’ve flick him on the forehead if Jisoo wasn’t older.

“I did… but-” Jisoo interjected.

“You won’t shut up about him whenever we meet, for goodness sake! You’re way out of your honeymoon phase now but you’re still head over heels for him, okay? As much as I’m fed up with your Seungcheol-this-Seungcheol-that talk, I actually think you guys are adorable together and that **_both_ ** of you are very much in love. Aren’t you?” Seungkwan didn’t know how Jisoo couldn’t see that himself.

“Not exactly. Well… yes? I guess?” Jisoo bit his lip in confusion.

“YOU GUESS?! I mean, it’s none of my fucking business but how are you not sure about your own feelings hyung?!” Seungkwan stood up, hands on the table between them, to hover over hard-thinking Jisoo.

“Kwannie, language!” Hansol came out of the kitchen. “Here’s your order Jisoo hyung. Why order 2 sides of sundae, you don’t even like it.”

“Seungcheol likes it, and I learn to like to like it too as I’ve been eating with him for all these years.” Jisoo said as he paid.

“Case in point.” Seungkwan pointed back and forth to the bag of food and Jisoo.

“Alright, I get your point Boo.” Jisoo smiled at the restaurant owner. “Thanks for your advice. I’ll drop by again when I’m free.”

“Take Seungcheol along.” Hansol patted Jisoo’s shoulder goodbye as he saw him off.

“Of course, he likes your food a lot. This will make his night.” Jisoo raised the bag of food.

“Are you sure you’re not making his night in another fashion?” Seungkwan hollered from inside their restaurant.

Hansol was grinning wide when he came back inside. “Give the guy a break Kwannie.” He thought Seungkwan was too sassy with Jisoo, and everyone, including Hansol himself, but that’s what makes Seungkwan that much more charming.

“I’m just verrrry frustrated with him. He obviously loves his Cheollie but no, he had to be insecure about it and not say the word to the poor guy. Seungcheol hyung’s too sweet to him and he deserves better than Jisoo hyung’s anxiety.” Seungkwan started to help his chef/boyfriend close the restaurant as he complained about Jisoo.

“But Kwannie, Jisoo hyung is a reserved person to begin with. The thing he has with Seungcheol hyung, it’s his first relationship and a serious one at that. Also, considering he’s still dealing with his gayness, I guess, so this might all be very scary for him.” Hansol reasoned with his boyfriend.

“Dealing with his gayness? With what exactly does he need to deal more after all these year being married to that sexy hunk of a husband?” Seungkwan threw his hands in air with confusion.

“Sexy hunk?” Hansol narrowed his eyes.

“Wait, I said that?” Seungkwan tried to look at anything but Hansol, pretending innocence.

“You’re not allowed in our room tonight.” Hansol threw his apron at Seungkwan and ran upstairs to their home.

“Hey wait, Sollie, I didn’t mean it. You’re also a hunk to me.” Seungkwan ran after Hansol and knocked on the closed bedroom door.

“Really?” The door opened a crack.

“Well… Seungcheol might be a little hunkier than yo-”

Slam went the door in Seungkwan’s face.

***

“Choi Seungcheol-shi, time to eat your supper.” Jisoo called from the kitchen which was still empty except for a microwave and a mini fridge.

“15 minutes.” Seungcheol yelled from the only other room in the small apartment.

“Choi Seungcheol, if you don’t come now I’ll throw this out in one, two-” Jisoo started counting and Seungcheol rushed into the kitchen.

“Sorry I was just doing the accounts. It’s just really messy at the moment with the online sales and the expenses of the move and everything.” Seungcheol moaned as he took a big bite into his food. He hadn’t eaten since the lunch meeting at a café and it’s been a good 10 hours now.

Seungcheol had been working really hard on his new store in an apartment nearer to the university and he started taking online orders on top of finding rare books, reference books and rare reference books. Apparently it was really profitable but it was too much for one man to handle. Jisoo wanted to help when he could to take some burden off Seungcheol’s back.

“Do you want my help with that.” Jisoo asked mindlessly as he walked over to massage Seungcheol’s shoulders. “We need to buy a dining table.” He remarked as he massaged his husband who was eating while standing up.

“No need to help baby.” Seungcheol melted into Jisoo’s touch as he chewed. He had been hunched over the computer all day and those shoulders were hard as rocks. “You suck at accounts.” Jisoo pinched Seungcheol’s shoulders and he winced with pain.

“You’re right. I do suck at accounts.” Jisoo admitted but didn’t release his grip until Seungcheol pried his fingers off his shoulders.

“I mean, I’d love your help but you’ve got your fill of stressful job at the academy. I don’t want to pressure you anymore baby.” Seungcheol handed Jisoo’s food bowl to him. “For now, you can just eat with me to relieve my stress.”

“Sure.”

They started eating in silence. Jisoo kept stealing glances to Seungcheol the whole time thinking of Seungkwan’s words. He guessed Seungkwan was right. They really did love each other. They had come this far from one night stand to kind of dating to suddenly married. There was no doubt Jisoo couldn’t imagine being with anyone other than Seungcheol.

He knew he needed to let Seungcheol know his honest feeling. With his newfound sincerity to his own feelings, Jisoo felt a rush of courage and decided later was not better than now to confess to his husband.

“Seungcheol, I lo-”

“Leave the dishes and go take a nap in the front room. I’ll clean up here and finish up today’s balance real quick.” Seungcheol grabbed a recycle bag and started to collect the empty dishes. Then he saw open-mouthed Jisoo staring at him with wide eyes. “Were you saying anything?”

“Nah,” Jisoo shook his head and collected himself, “I’ll clean up here, just hurry up and finish your stupid accounts so that we can go back soon.”

Jisoo thought timing was really important to this kind of thing.

***

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first priority fic for now. Updates are coming.


End file.
